1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image adjusting method and a related display apparatus, and more particularly, to an image adjusting method and a related display apparatus capable of improving details of a bright scene and a dark scene within an image frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Intensity of an image frame displayed on the display apparatus can be varied in accordance with surrounding illumination to provide particular vision experience. For instance, while the display apparatus put in a brightness environment is kept at first grade intensity, an user who watches the image frame with the first grade intensity does not feel uncomfortable, and the image frame with the first grade intensity is harsh to the user's eyes while the display apparatus kept at first grade intensity is moved to a darkness environment. For overcoming the drawback, a display apparatus having a backlight adjusting function is developed, and the display apparatus utilizes an ambient light sensor to detect the surrounding illumination and adjusts the backlight of the display apparatus accordingly. However, the conventional backlight adjusting method uses manual adjustment to vary the backlight of the image frame, details of a dark scene is difficult to distinguish from the image frame having low backlight intensity, so that the conventional backlight adjusting method cannot provide the image having stable quality.